


Book of life

by heavenlygothicgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, only a little and not because he wants to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlygothicgirl/pseuds/heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: so we all know there are apparently 53 known earths. well. no story has ever been told about almost all of them. here is one of the soon to be 53 stories about our 2 favorite boys.Barry carries a great burden on a post apocalyptic earth that was destroyed by humans themselves. a great power to right the wrongs and save the pure.





	Book of life

His feet hurt and his stomach growled pitifully. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a meal but as long as he held the book close he still lived with enough energy to keep moving. All alone he walked for days, for weeks, for months even. Since the fall of civilization people were far and in between. He wasn’t excited to meet anybody new though. Last time he met a small family they tried to eat him. A shiver runs down his spine at the distant memory. The young man sighs, wiping his short brown hair out of his eyes. The sun in this desert burns his eyes and reddens his skin mercilessly.

“You need to find shade Barry.” Nuclear war laid waste to most of everything. What was once a highway a generation ago is now sand and dirt covered with little remains of signs and cars. Vehicles were near impossible to have that worked. Gas being nonexistent. So by foot Barry trudges on and on. The sun begins to fade before he finally finds what once was a gas station, come into view. He knows the danger it posed to go near it. Raiders and common thieves made hide outs just outside of ancient cities of skyscrapers and shopping malls. Deciding he couldn’t handle another mile more he takes the chance. Approaching with caution he scopes out the front by the gas pumps. So far nothing, but the lack of light inside the building was intimidating. Barry gulps nervously making himself move forward out of tired desperation. His tall form blocked most of the fading light in the door way causing him to squint to see the inside better. Eventually his eyes adjusted and he saw the main area was empty with very few belongings left behind by other wanderers. A raggedy blanket was balled in the corner with empty cans scattered. Barry inspected each one carefully to no avail. Out of habit he continues to check the entire building. Every nook and cranny scoured till the moon started to rise. Taking a seat on the balled up blanket he begins to make a small fire in preparation for the decreasing temperature that comes with the loss of sun. Once the dismal fire started crackling on the small chunks of wood he managed to put together Barry finally leaned back on the wall, the book always close by. The book that he has carried ever since he was a teenager. Ever since he began to write in it after his mother died. As days pass he writes in it less and less. A part of him happy for the freedom from the trance and the pain he must inflict to be able to write in the book. He looks to his side to see the book sitting unassuming by his side. He was so hungry. A squeak makes his ears twitch to the side. Some scurrying sent his head flying to the side to find a nice sized rat sniffing at the ground. 

“Ask and you shall receive.” He whispers, eyes going wide. Staying still as a statue he waits till the rat comes closer to the warmth. The night air taking on an uncomfortable chill. Barry’s eyes trail after the rat till his long arms come in handy. Snatching the small creature up in an instant he takes it in both fists and snaps its neck thoroughly. A part of him almost puked from the act but his need for food was keeping him on the task at hand. It’s been a while since he skinned something but he takes out his dull knife and sets to the motions he vaguely remembers. Fur gone he sets two large blocks to the sides of the fire and skewers the tiny beast with a tiny rod he found. Laying it over the fire he waits for the meat to blacken before inch by inch he turns it over till a meal is ready for the first time in ages. Taking the rod in hand, Barry bites into the meat with barely contained savagery. Hunger pains began to spike, need once too tired to make itself known now coming back full force at the taste of cooked meat. In seconds the corpse is picked clean and Barry is left to suck bone marrow as he slowly sinks to the ground for a nights rest under the hole filled blanket. He wasn’t full but the feeling of something in his stomach with the help of his book near him made him feel so much better than when he first came into the gas station.

The night passed too quickly for Barry. Heat began to stir him awake as the sun rose higher and higher. A stale taste filled his mouth that made him nauseous. Thirst began to burn his throat and dry his mouth to the point it was hard to swallow. Taking his book close to his chest, Barry sits up slowly, stretching out the kinks all over his body the best he could. Once he was steady on his feet his heart leaped in his throat. Movement at the corner of his eye made him crouch low immediately and crawl toward the sand blasted window. Peaking over the window’s ledge he sees four men sauntering over to his gas station. They were already in the parking lot. Barry scurried much like the rat he ate last night. He knew of a back door so once he was out of the main area Barry sprinted toward the solid door. Throwing it open a yelp escapes his throat when a fifth man looks at him in the doorway, hand up to turn the handle. Before he could sprint away, the man grabbed him by the back of his ratty red V-neck. Barry caves in on himself becoming dead weight and shielding the book.

“Hey Steve, Kevin, bring Shawn and Rob over here.” the man hollers. Barry stays in a ball on the ground as he gets crowded in the hallway.

“What did you find here Shane?” one of the men asks in a humored voice.

“A young thing.” Another one says. Not liking the situation more and more Barry makes a last ditch effort to get out. He does manage to barrel past Shane but only makes it a few feet before he is tackled by a heavy set body.

“Way to go Kev.” Shane called. Barry in his fall accidentally lost his book, just barely out of reach. He’s turned over forcefully and his face is grabbed in a strong hold that is likely to leave marks.

“He’s kinda pretty. Put him in a dress and we can pretend.” He jokes to his friend. Barry’s blood ran cold despite the heat. No way was this gonna happen to him. Sure he knew it was a high possibility this would happen to anyone with how bad humanity has gotten with the end of the world but still. It doesn’t change the fact he was terrified and disgusted. Kevin begins to trail his free hand down his neck and around the collar of his stretched V neck. Barry began to fight the best he could from his pined position but all it did was piss his assailant off and once his buddies came over he knew all was lost. As they began to pull at his clothes, bright crimson splatters his face. Turning to his left he saw an arrow protruding from Shane’s eye. When he fell to the ground a figure clad in thin black and green clothes was standing by a motor bike. His shiny black helmet still in place he notches another arrow and hits the man on top of him in the side of the head. The momentum of the projectile sent him falling to Barry’s side but not before another splash of blood covered him. The remaining three men were about to charge, bladed weapons raised but before they could even make a foot in his direction arrows got them in the chest. Barry in a daze grabs his book and stares at the figure. He instantly is shocked from his reverie when the man starts toward him. Still very much on edge Barry makes a run for it. Before he could make it very far, wire miraculously wraps around his ankles. Not missing a beat he tries to untangle himself but once free the man was upon him. The light fabric of his black trench coat floated violently in the gusts of wind picking up sand to Barry’s face. The man raises his hands to his helmet. Barry wasn’t expecting a rather clean man with striking blue eyes to be staring at him.

“You ok?” he asks. Barry was still trying to put the past few minutes of his morning together and so didn’t answer fast enough. The man reaches for him making Barry flinch and curl up tighter around his book. The man squats in front of Barry, moving slow so not to further frighten him.

“My name is Oliver. Now tell me your name.” his tone was still demanding but the gruffness was withheld this time. His blue eyes were staring with a hardness to it every survivor should have but Barry saw them as comforting in their honest intensity.

“Barry.” He mumbles out, slightly relaxing his timid stance.

“Well Barry, would you mind coming with me?” taken slightly off guard he looks at Oliver skeptically.

“Why?”

“Your book, if I am not mistaken it is the book a lot of people have been searching for since the fall of Central city.” Realizing his new problem Barry begins to ponder a way to escape. Seeing the caged look showing prominently in Barry’s eyes Oliver puts up his hands in a placating gesture.

“I come from Star city church. They speak of it often and I use their building as a base. Figured you’d want to be there.”

“So you aren’t with ARGUS or the League?” he prods. Oliver shakes his head.

“I’m protecting what is left of my city that is now all gathered in the city’s largest building with fences which happened to be the church.” Barry, still unsure looks the older man up and down. He notices a few blades of different sizes on his hip and hidden under both pant legs. The bow and arrows were slung over his back, a hood pulled down. Realizing he is kind of out of options he puts out a hand for Oliver to help him up. Understanding the gesture, Oliver stands and pulls the younger man to his feet. They walk over to his motorcycle and Barry gasps in awe at the solar powered machine. He has only ever heard of these things being operated but never seen one. Oliver sits first, scooting forward bit. Barry throws a leg awkwardly over. Once seated Oliver sheds his trench coat to hand it to Barry.

“The sand will hurt you with the lack of clothing. Put this on and keep the hood over your eyes.” nodding Barry takes it gratefully, burying himself in the worn fabric. He then presses close to the larger man, holding tight around his waist. “If you feel unstable tell me and I’ll slow down for you to adjust.” Barry nods against his back as Oliver kicks the bike into gear to drive fast over the hills of sand into Star city. Barry kept his eyes closed but the feeling of the wind from under the trench coat was exhilarating. He has never been on a motor vehicle before. Fastest he’s ever gone was on a bike before it got a flat. The wind almost made the hood come off his face but he quickly grabbed it to tug it into place. That second of his hand away from Oliver’s waist had the man quickly grabbing for his wrist to place it around him once more. Barry blushes a little, not used to being in close proximity of anyone but greedily taking it in. Attention starved is an understatement. The feeling of another living human so close to him made Barry feel alive. For once he wasn’t just a wandering ghost. Oliver’s scent was all natural musk and fresh air. He must take baths in water that they can apparently spare at the church. The thought of a bath brought a giddiness to Barry that almost had him laughing out loud. The ride slowly came to an end after they rounded a sharp corner that almost made Barry slide off. When they came to a halt Barry reluctantly let Oliver go and slid off the bike. When Oliver elegantly swung his leg off, placing his helmet on the bike’s handlebars Barry realized the sleeveless shirt he was wearing was absent a trench coat. Clumsily trying to get out of the too large garment Barry handed the article back to Oliver sheepishly. He takes it with a nod of thanks.

“The old men can wait till you get settled I think. Maybe someone can show you around.” Leaving the bike in a garage area they walk outside for Barry to see a large cathedral standing tall against the bright blue sky. He had to strain his neck to see the top of one of the towers with a stone cross.

“You’re falling behind.” Oliver calls without looking behind him. Barry runs after him, tripping over himself when he almost ran into Oliver in the other side of the large wooden door frame. Oliver gives him a look for the clumsy display but carries on. Groups of people were milling about the open sanctuary. Many of the pews were wrenched from the ground to make an indoor common area for the people to live their daily lives.

“You can get clothes from my sister Thea.” he points to the back area with an assortment of garments that weren’t badly worn. “Rene, are you busy?” Oliver calls. The two walk over to a short man with standoffish posture.

“What do you need Haus? I told Felicity I would look after her class till she was done with her project.” Oliver curses at the news. Rene looks to Barry. “You found a stray?” Rene raises a brow as Barry clutches his book. "He needs a bath. lots of blood on this one."

“My name is Barry and I am not an animal.” Biting his lip from the outburst Barry instantly relaxes at Rene’s laughter.

“Well he definitely has spirit. You are the only one that isn’t busy during the day Oliver. Show him around instead of tossing him on someone else. You found him anyway.” Rene walks off, leaving Oliver in an agitated state. He huffs turning to Barry.

“This is the main area where people hang around each other, trade for things and the like.” He waves for Barry to follow.

“Are you always this pleasant?” Barry asks facetiously. From his place by Oliver’s side he catches a smirk.

“Are you always this needy?” he counters. Barry stops abruptly.

“Needy?” he asks incredulous.

“You need me to guide you. You needed me to save you. You need new clothes you need food, water… a bath.” Now offended Barry bristles.

“I don’t need anything from you.” He turns to walk away, choosing to ignore the chuckle from behind him. Deciding to go to the only place he knew so far, he walks to Thea’s clothing area. It was a maze of racks in a very tight cluster. Not seeing anyone or hearing anyone Barry calls out.

“I don’t know this voice.” Came from behind a rack of dresses. Barry ducks behind it to see a lithe woman with short hair and piercing eyes.

“My name is Barry I just came in.” she looks him up and down.

“How does a makeover sound? I haven’t had anyone new in ages.” Barry leans back apprehensively. Thea takes him by the hand and proceeds to pull him across the sanctuary and into a back area that looked like hallways in a dated school of hardwood and brick. She takes him through hallways that had children of different ages being taught things at different levels. When they get all the way to the back they go down some stairs made of dark wood that squeaked from their weight till they came to two bathrooms. One for women and one for men.

“There is a community bath you can use but use the shower for a good while. You’re dirty. Towels are in the closet when you walk in. I will be back with some clean clothes. I also will be trimming that rats nest on your head.” She flies away in a whirlwind that had initially swept him up to get him here. Shrugging off the antics of the younger woman Barry walks into the bathing area grabbing a large towel that had floral print and a red rag among other miss matched towels. Barry then finds a shower head after stripping and putting his clothes on a bench with his book and turns the metal nob to hot. The shower pressure was strong and bristly. Letting out a moan at the prickly massage Barry finally unwinds. Keeping his eyes closed, Barry turns his face up and just stands for what felt like an hour before he finally finds the tubes of soap by the base of the four head tower. He scrubs at his skin noticing layers of dirt, blood and even skin follicles start to pollute the water at his feet. Disgusted by his state he scrubs with even more fervor that left his skin raw but spotless. He then moves to his hair. It took a couple of washes till he got all the clumps out and runs his fingers through his hair. Sighing in relief at being clean for once since leaving Central so long ago, he switches the shower off to head towards the large wooden tub at the end of the room that obviously wasn’t here originally. The water was steaming and clear. A sign to the side saying “wash yourself before you dip yourself.” And a smiley face at the bottom. Barry dips his toe to have goose bumps from the delectable feeling of the hot water. Before he had the chance to ease himself in, Barry was startled by a voice directly behind him.

“I see you found the bathing area.” Barry jumps and is sent toppling into the hot water unceremoniously. When he reaches the top of the bath for air he glares at Oliver for having snuck up on him and looking oh so smug about it.

“Asshole.” He spat, splashing at him for good measure. Oliver wipes his face then eases himself into the bath. Barry just realized how naked they both were when Oliver got a little too close and he skitters away. Looking anywhere but at the other man sharing the same bath as him. Silence passes and Barry can’t help but look at him for lack of anything else to occupy his mind. His eyes land on a dozing Oliver, head resting against the edge of the tub. His jawline was even more defined in this position, Adams apple prominent. His scruff had shone blonde in the sun but now was a deep brown wet. His eyes were a lazy blue as they watched him. Wait. Eyes? Barry flinches, realizing he has been caught staring. Oliver sits up to do a single breast stroke toward him. Barry denies a squeak ever passed his lips when Oliver pinned him against the side of the small pool of a tub. His skin pink from the violent scrubbing and heat of the water but he was sure he was a vibrant red now.

“What is that book?” out of everything he thought would happen in this situation that wasn’t one of them. Instead of speaking Barry makes a great impression of a goldfish. “Is it really what they say it is?” Oliver gets an inch closer, arms bending at the elbow that were at either side of Barry.  

“What do they say?” Barry stammers out. His hands go up to push him back but he remains firmly in place.

“That it’s a book that will breathe life back into our dead planet.” Barry nibbles on his lower lip contemplating what to say. Sure he was right in a way but Barry knew that the book had to be kept secret.

“It’s a part of humanity’s next step yes.”

“The Book of Life is real.” Oliver whispers. Barry flinches slightly. The last time someone came to him knowing about The Book of Life was an ARGUS agent that nearly killed him for it. Instead Barry had just barely managed to knock him unconscious but had left the man to a pack of starved wolves. In a sudden burst of strength, Barry pushes Oliver away just enough for him to scamper out of the bath to grab his towel and book. Just getting the towel around his hips, Barry sees Thea sitting on a bench with clothes in her lap for him. Her smile was warm as she looked him up and down.

“You clean up nice Barry. These clothes should fit you.” He takes the bundles graciously. Before he goes to change he falters by the door. Not having any other option unless he wanted to be an exhibitionist, Barry goes in. Changing into the worn jeans that had holes no higher than the knee Barry then throws on the deep green tank. The dark brown trench coat was thin but would defend from burst of wind and sand. As he finished putting on his sand boots a shadow comes over him. Barry tries to flee but is trapped once more. He looks at Oliver staring him down as he clutches his book to his chest as usual.

“The Book of Life has a lot of power. Why aren’t you using it now? Our world is dead, the people left barely hanging on just to stave off death for another day.” The passion in his voice sent a shiver down Barry’s spine. He wasn’t expecting this line of questions.

“I can’t just use it on a whim.” A slight tilt of the head let Barry know Oliver wanted him to continue. “I write in it. That’s it for now. I don’t know how to use it. It more uses me than anything else.” Oliver clearly wasn’t expecting that but before he could question him further Thea knocks on the door.

“You ready Barry?” heaving a sigh of relief Barry calls back immediately.

“I am coming right out Thea.” He stares challengingly at Oliver. He relents but his eyes glare a promise for picking this up later. Barry turns away from him defiantly and joins Thea on the other side. Thea reaches for his hair with a studying eye.

"I brought scissors. lets head outside and i'll trim your hair. How do you stand it getting in your eyes?" He just shrugs rubbing the back of his neck letting her loop their arms together and proceeds to head outside. Outside, Barry is brought over to a lawn chair and table. She takes off the plastic cover to wrap around his shoulders as she begins to be a makeshift hairdresser. While she clips Barry's hair Thea explains things within sight.

They had what once was a spare building with large windows on both sides to let sunlight in but has been changed to be a makeshift green house. Thea was getting a close cut to his neck as she explains behind that was a large shed with chickens and rabbits. The community’s saving grace for eggs and meat. A woman with long blonde hair rushes past them and Thea quickly introduces Barry to Felicity who takes charge over the education of the children. She made a curriculum that would benefit the community. Teaching life skills and trade skills. Barry barely manages a hello before she runs off and Thea steps in front of him to cut the front and even out the sides. Clearing her throat, Thea tells him about Ray who takes care of the animals and two gruffer individuals named Mick and Leonard who do the messy jobs of killing them.

"He has a habit of getting attached." Barry grimaces at the thought. Thea unwraps Barry, shaking the cover violently to get it clean. Barry reaches to mess with his hair and is taken back by the change in texture from how short it was on the sides. The top still had some hair which wanted to lay in a mess. Thea looks at him critically. "Its like a styled mess. I like it." Now groomed except for his facial hair which he might get around to, they head inside the greenhouse to meet a woman named Caitlin and her husband Ronnie. Barry liked them both well enough. Very friendly and he liked Caitlin's smile. Making a full circle to where he first came in was the garage with a young man who was very familiar with Thea named Roy and his friends Wally and Jax. they hung out there for a bit, Thea not being able to stop talking with Roy. which left Barry to make small talk with Wally and Jax. Once back in the main sanctuary Barry is introduced to the religious leaders of the cathedral who had apparently been looking for him.

“Father Martin, Elder Harry; this is Barry.” He shakes hands with the two much older men. Father Martin is first to speak.

“Barry, would you mind joining us in the study?” Elder Harry was blatantly eyeing his book. Despite that he decides to go willingly given that they already provided him with so much and he was hoping for a meal soon. He follows them, leaving Thea to her clothing. They went to the top of one of the lower towers of the cathedral. The stain glass dimly illuminated by the rapidly setting sun. Barry hadn’t realized how much time had passed but now felt the ache in his body. He rubbed at his eyes before the two men turned around. They gestured for him to sit. The three sat heavily in the well-kept upholstery. Father Martin handed him a small messenger bag that was about the size of his book.

“So you don’t have to clutch the book like a school girl.” Elder Harry informs him with mirth in his eyes. Barry takes it with a thank you, stuffing his book into the bag.

“What is it you want from me?” Barry decides to run head long into what he knows is inevitable. They look at him as if he was half his age.

“We heard from the church in Central before it fell. You used to live there with your father and mother right? Before the city fell to a riotous group of miscreants led by Eobard Thawne.” Barry’s eyes gain a fire as bright as the night he lost his parents in the flames. The older men try to ease him  with calming gestures.

“Your father sent word to us just before the collapse. We wanted to first make sure you are ok and are delighted you’ve made yourself at home.” Ripping himself out of his memories Barry nods his thanks. Father Martin clears his throat. Taking point after Elder Harry having put his foot in his mouth to have brought up trauma for the young man.

“Did Deacon Henry impart anything to you before…” insert foot to mouth again. Shrugging Barry rubs at his right wrist.

“Just to place the book at the altar of the Soul Water.” Barry had an idea of where he needed to go but wasn’t about to impart this knowledge to anyone else. This was also the major problem for his travels. He needed the fabled Lazarus pit but not just any pit. He knew Ra’s had many but he is missing the one true pit. The one of holy waters untouched by men’s greed. Or so lore books taught him. He just wasn’t sure where this pit was. Barry didn’t realize he had lapsed into a period of contemplative silence till Elder Harry called his name much like a teacher to a dazed student.

“You don’t trust us and we understand. It’s hard out there. Especially on your own.” Father Martin says. Barry picks at his finger awkwardly. He never liked keeping secrets. He also is hard pressed to stay distrustful. These two were making it really hard to not just hand the book to them and let it be their burden. Yet even that thought proves painful because his wrist begins to throb as punishment. It was his job. Elder Harry cuts in.

“So we will let you go on your way whenever you see fit. You may also make use of our library which is the largest on this side of the country.” Barry perks at that. A library that would dwarf what he had in Central? And they were one of the best for research. Star city was older though with more history.

“However, we will put one of our defenders with you at all times. The League has been spotted near Havenrock. So this is for you and The Book of Life’s protection.” Barry resists the urge to groan in annoyance. Just barely containing himself he hears a knock at the door. Elder Harry grants entry and in walks Oliver. Barry jerks to his feet, putting the messenger bag strap over his chest to hurry away but Father Martin lays a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“As I have heard you two have already met. So we figured he would be a perfect protector. He also wants nothing more than to see the world saved.” Father Martin either ignored or didn’t care Barry was glaring daggers at the man. Clapping him on the shoulder Father Martin dismisses them, encouraging Barry to get some food before he checks out the library. Elder Harry imparts with them caution to not kill each other too quickly having noticed the glares. Once the door clicks shut Barry marches straight away from Oliver in search of food. Oliver surprisingly says nothing and just follows. Barry, once down in the sanctuary realizes the place to eat didn’t come up on his tour with Thea. Trying to find a familiar face Barry finds Leonard and Mick first. Mulling over talking to them, he decides to look around first instead of asking, still sore about being called needy. Trying his best to look like he was just walking around because he felt like a stroll, Barry keeps ignoring Oliver not wanting to be the first to break the tense silence. Once out in the back of the gated church grounds Barry sees Sara and Laurel sitting by a big fire for the night. He walks over, planning on how to get them to tell him where the food was without asking so Oliver can’t ever call him needy again. His pride and stubbornness being full force at the moment.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” he asks lightly. Thea had pointed them out in passing since they were busy teaching newbies how to fight to protect the church from raiders. They waved knowing he was in with Thea which made them friendly to him by default. “My name’s Barry. They had you guys wave to me earlier.” He says albite shyly. They nod with matching smiles.

“You’re the new puppy she’s been flaunting.” Sara teases. And there went him trying to defend his pride in front of Oliver. Said man was snickering lowly behind him. Huffing, he decides to screw it all.

“Where do I go to get something to eat?” he groans out, face red. Laurel nudges Sara for embarrassing Barry. Instead of answering his question she pointedly looks at Oliver.

“Oli, how could you leave him to starve? This place is so big anyone would get lost on their first day. I bet you already ate too, leaving him to be the only one to have an empty stomach. How horribly rude and inconsiderate.” Sara’s mouth falls open at the verbal lashing. Barry turns and sees just the smallest of blushes gracing his face and he looked to be a bit lost on what to say.

“He didn’t ask…” he defends weakly. Laurel huffs. Sara crosses her arms taking her turn to torture the man.

“Sure and I bet you made it seem like a question was the worst hassle you could be given today.” Barry smiles at Oliver’s well deserved lecture.

“Does he harass all the new people?” the two women give Oliver disappointed looks.

“Not normally. Oli, go treat him to food already!” Laurel almost yells. Oliver takes Barry by the shoulders and guides him to the side of the church where a kitchen was in full swing and a folding table laid out with rabbit legs and stew with bread and eggs. Barry began to salivate, not caring about anything except the food and what he saw was two large pitchers of water. One completely clear and the other had drops of candy at the bottom. A sign with curly writing stating it was lemon drop water. Deciding to get his fill in drink first he takes a cup and simply camps by both waters, chugging his fill till it felt like he could throw up. A quick glance toward Oliver while filling up one more cup for his meal and their eyes meet. Barry sees two plates of food and stew in his hands. Handing one to Barry he motions for him to follow again. The back of the church had filled up considerably by the camp fire and they take seats on a low rising wall to simply sit and Barry inhaled his food. His plate was clean in minutes. Before he could get up for seconds, Oliver handed him his plate. Barry was going to refuse but Oliver cut him off.

“I knew you’d be hungry. I already ate.” Barry nods slowly, taking the plate and eats much slower, tasting the food for all its worth. “Consider it a peace offering.” He says so quietly Barry doubted he actually said it.

“You wanna start over then?” Barry extends an olive branch. Holding grudges always took too much effort for him anyway. Oliver nods. Setting his half-finished food to the side Barry twists to better face Oliver. “My name is Barry Allen. What’s yours?” He extends his hand. Oliver looks at him incredulous at the literal take on starting over. He takes the hand nonetheless.

“Oliver Queen. The soldiers call me the Emerald Archer sometimes.” Looking Oliver up and down decked out in different dark shades of green Barry nods.

“Probably the worst environment to wear green though.” He teases. Oliver cracks a small smile.

“I had hunted a lot with my father in the woods for sport. Sort of like a bonding thing he wanted to do. Gave our kills to meat markets in the Glades that struggled.” Barry takes his plate to finish it. He hums in approval of Oliver’s kindness.

“When the world ended you had to change targets then?” Barry winces. Calling himself colorful things under his breath.

“No need to curse at yourself. And yea. It was hard at first but the more you kill the easier it is.” He had become tense after that and Barry wanted to back pedal to something that would ease his shoulders.

“Thank you.” Slips unbidden from his lips. Oliver turns, confused. Clearing his throat, Barry sets down his now empty plate. “For saving me. If you hadn’t come when you did, killed them… I don’t want to think about what could have happened.” Oliver’s jaw tightened. The air between them was heavy and now Oliver just wanted that sad pensive face to go away, while Barry continues to worry over the situation he made.

“Come with me.” Oliver whispers in Barry’s ear. Before he could get up Barry was being pulled away at an easy jog. They go into the sanctuary again and through a side door of wrought iron bars. It led up a spiral stair case of what Barry was pretty sure was the tallest of the towers by the time they got to the top. He was tired but when they went through an aged door barely on its hinges, pigeons were startled into flight. They stood in a large open bell tower. One big bell of bronze hung in the center. Oliver flips a switch and strings of Christmas lights light up around the outer edges of the ground, casting the space in a soft yellow glow.  It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in so long his breath was taken away.

“What is this place?” he sighs out in awe. Oliver walks further in toward a ledge that had a folding chair with a blanket over it.

“I stay up here most of the time at night when I don’t go patrolling.” Oliver sits lazily by the crumbling waist high wall. His eyes were looking out to the dark sky. Clouds had rolled in blocking out the stars. Barry leans against the wall looking down at the city street. He imagined what it would be like to see city lights lighting the streets again. To watch people wander around the night life. Oliver stopped looking at the cloudy sky when he noticed Barry come over. His eyes were glazed in day dream thoughts. Oliver’s eyes wandered taking in his pointed jaw and long neck. His trench coat hid his body well but he still remembered the tight muscles that made up his form. A strength well hidden. Oliver was no stranger to the flesh of both men and women. Lust colored his eyes a darker shade but quickly blinks it away. Oliver’s assumption of Barry was pure and he wasn’t about to be the one to take that away. He was destructive by nature. All the partners he’s taken were his equal in strength so he wouldn’t completely break them. Barry didn’t deserve to be at his mercy like that.

“You ok Oli?” the use of his nickname falling from Barry's lips startled him back. He noticed the worry lines in his forehead. Realizing he wasn’t doing much on getting a smile back on his face Oliver clears his throat.

“You needed the library right?” he asks stiffly. Barry wasn’t a fool but allowed the change in subject.

“I do.” he stated simply. Giving Oliver the reins from here. Nodding, the older stands and walks them both back down and toward a room Barry hadn’t been shown yet. It was down below the sanctuary. Oliver opens the door for him and lights a fire on an outer ledge that quickly goes around the room to ignite the walls. He then messed with a nob to adjust gas lighted chandeliers. The room now awash in fire light and warm from the heat Barry takes in the towers of books.

“It would take me till I was Father Martin’s age to read even half of this.” He muses out loud. A warm chuckle escapes Oliver filling Barry with butterflies.

“Can I trust you will be safe in here while I go on patrol?” Barry turns from the reading table. Putting down the book he had been glancing at.

“You’re leaving?” realizing how pathetic that sounded he cleared his throat. “It’s pretty late…” he trails off.

“I go on patrols at night. To make sure to drive away enemies before they make it close to the church.” Barry nods.

“Alone?” Oliver nods. Guessing this is a normal thing for Oliver, Barry gives a weak wave and a smile. “Stay safe.” Oliver walks out, the sendoff making his chest warm. Only Thea still sent him off and that was only if their paths crossed before he left. Oliver grabs his bow he keeps by the garage door and walks out toward his bike. A moment’s pause when he hears giggling. Then Roy’s voice shushes his partner. Oliver grimaces and quickly mounts his bike igniting its engine loudly. He knew he startled Roy and Thea but he doesn’t really want to know just how active his sister is with her boyfriend ever. Speeding out of the garage he knows it will be a long night for him out here. One, to get what happened in the garage burned out of his mind. Two, because Barry was already becoming a dangerous distraction.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Barry had started to fall asleep only a few hours into his research. It occurred to him much too late that he hadn’t been shown a room to sleep in. Lifting his heavy head from the book that became a pillow he starts to walk around, opening cabinets and storage chests. He found magazines and maps in one cabinet near the front then walked a ways to the opposite side of the library to find a large wardrobe. He tried to open the doors to it but it was locked. He then tries the drawers below and was filled with glee to see soft blankets and a pillow. Humming to himself at a job well done at scavenging he takes the entire contents and heads to a plush lounge chair off to the side of the study table. Upon further inspection he sees the thing reclines if only slightly. Throwing the blankets on top of himself and placing the pillow under his head, Barry already could feel himself drifting off into the gentlest slumber he’s had since Central. He dreams of the garden of flowers his mother kept in the back of their house. Of running around the pews as a child while his father looked over religious documents. He even remembered the fireflies that took refuge in the rare greenery that his mother always took care of around the house and church. It was a beautiful dream. One that led him through the halls of his church to then turn into Star’s own cathedral. He had wandered back into the bathing area to be greeted by a nude Oliver just coming up out of the water. He rubs the water from his face, scruff glistening despite the light being blocked by heavy amounts of steam. His eyes trail up and down Barry’s bare form. His legs move toward the larger man without his say so. Once in the water to his hips Oliver stands and walks over to him painfully slow. His hand reaches up to his neck sending a shiver down Barry’s spine. He felt something hard rub against his groin and his breath hitches, making Oliver smirk at him.

“So sensitive.” He whispers in his ear before his teeth nibble on the lobe. Barry gasps, not knowing how good that would feel. He could feel Oliver’s hands trail down from his neck to his chest and continuing further down to play with the fuzz at his naval. His breath hitches and his hips move closer unbidden. Before Oliver’s hands could go lower however, a shock of pain erupts from his wrist. A cry escapes his lips and he watches as the scene melts away to be replaced by fire. The pain shoots up from his wrist through his entire arm to make him scream again.

“Why now?” Barry whines pitifully. With his good hand Barry takes the book that was now pulsing out of the bag and onto the floor where he fell in his sleep. He then digs the pocket knife from his back pocket and flips it open. Another rush of pain makes him see spots and he goes by instinct. He slices at his arm as deep as he could get it till he hit bone. Once a large enough gash, the size of a pen, Barry drops the knife to then dig into the wound. Tears blurred his vision and he barely heard his own cry of pain. He also didn’t hear the door to the library burst open. Blinded by pain, Barry finally finds what he needs to lift out a bone growth the shape of a pen and shielding a major vein inside. He takes it out quickly but falters when Oliver comes into view reaching for him, eyes filled with horror. Barry hisses at him “Don’t touch me.” It caused Oliver to falter. It was then he saw the bone in his hand that had a major vein connected to it leading back into Barry’s arm. Shocked from the gory scene he watches as the book breathes open and flips to a partially filled page of names. Some red as fresh blood. Others brown and a few black. He watches as Barry takes the bloody pen and writes down more names rapidly. The force he wrote with the pen was brutal and desperate. But just as fast as it started, the writing ended and Barry mechanically takes the bone pen and places it back inside his wrist. His wrist then begins to heal right before Oliver’s eyes. The book stopped pulsing and closed itself with a final sigh. When the bronze lock clicked into place over tan leather, Barry collapses into Oliver’s arms. Not sure what to do from the display Oliver just holds Barry’s form close to his chest and even dares to place a comforting kiss on his head.

“What a horrible burden you have.” Oliver whispers to no one. Or at least he thought to no one but Barry stirs.

“I never saw my dad cry before until the day the book was found and it bound itself to me. All the other leaders had tried to open it. It only opened for me and when it did the pen shot into my arm and I felt it contorting to fit inside. It wasn’t till days later that I woke up in a hospital bed connected to blood bags and the book on my lap that I realized what happened. My dad couldn’t even look at me without crying that day and my mother… well she did everything she could.” His voice was tired and old. A burden on someone so young aging him mentally. Oliver hadn’t realized he was staring into green eyes till a hand comes up and cups his cheek. “Are you crying for me?” and it was true. He felt the sting of ears behind his eyes. Instead of letting them fall, he looked up to blink them away.

“You don’t deserve this.” A weak attempt at a grin shows on Barry’s face.

“Actually, I am pretty sure that’s the whole point. I am deserving of this… so to speak.” Realizing his words fit into religious ideals, Oliver shakes his head.

“It’s stupid.” He nearly growls.

 “It’s what happened. And it can’t be changed. I just have to keep going till it’s done.” Oliver looks back into those pure green eyes.

“What happens when this is supposed to be ‘all done’?” Barry looks away. Mulling over what to say. He was too afraid of the theories the heads of the church came up with. So instead told Oliver he didn’t know. Oliver was good at knowing when someone was lying. This was no different. He didn’t want to push it, seeing as to how tired Barry looked. Instead, he stood, taking Barry with him bridal style. Barry curses at the sudden height without his feet on the ground. Oliver takes a moment to enjoy Barry’s arms around his neck until Barry begins to squirm.

“Wait, I can’t leave without the book.” Barry squirms out of his arms and packs the book away. Expecting to walk with Oliver once on his feet he lets his guard down. Barry's legs are then swept away again only to be thrown over Oliver’s shoulder like he were a cave man. “What the hell Oliver?” Barry protests loudly, holding tight to his messenger bag.

“Lost a lot of blood. Can’t be on your feet.” Barry was about to call bull shit but when he started kicking he got a swift smack to his ass which made him freeze. “Behave or I’ll drop you on your ass.” Instead of testing Oliver’s resolve on that threat Barry spends his time praying no one sees him in this state. The walk of shame for Barry lasted dangerously long for his liking but he noticed they ended up in another bell tower that was more toward the front of the church. Oliver opens a door to take a couple steps inside only to toss Barry onto a bed. He sits up to see the room was just big enough for the bed and a work bench with a small chair in the corner by the door. He looks up to see a bell should have been there and looks down to see a small hole a rope should have gone through to ring said bell. “Stay here and rest till I get back with breakfast.” Oliver pretty much ordered. Barry was tempted to rebel and leave after him but decided breakfast in bed wouldn’t be so bad. And the fact that this was a comfortable bed may have made him a little sleepy by default. Having dozed off by accident Barry was unaware of when Oliver came back. Oliver watches the younger man sleep peacefully in his bed for a few moments. His hand shooting out to caress the soft cheek. That’s when Barry stirred awake and Oliver offers up a plate of eggs and a cinnamon roll that was able to be made after a fruitful scavenge. Barry’s eyes go wide and snatches it in excitement.

“Thanks Oliver.” He says right before a big mouthful of egg. Oliver smirks and takes his plate of eggs over to his work bench littered with arrows. He leans against it, eating eggs a lot slower. It was when Barry got to the cinnamon roll that Barry sees Oliver A) watching him and B) cinnamon roll-less.

“What?” he asks eyebrow raised.

“Where is your cinnamon roll?” he asks almost like a small child eyes wide in genuine confusion.

“Didn’t want one.” Oliver waves off already knowing Barry well enough he’d share his if he told him there had been a few short for everyone to get one and it was between him and Diggle’s daughter. He didn’t think Barry knew him well enough to have gathered all that from his answer either.

“You gave yours away?” Before he could try to deny it Barry had already cut his in half and is holding it out for him while gesturing him to join him on the bed. Sliding from his perch to the bed, Oliver takes the offered treat and nibbles on it while watching Barry devour his. He was halfway done with his when Barry began to suck his fingers and lewd moans escape. Oliver lost his appetite instantly. Setting his plate to the side he watched Barry clean his fingers suggestively. Oliver’s control was waning, having always been a man of instinct. Right now his instincts were making his pants tight.

Barry noticed Oliver’s eyes on him as he ate and he couldn’t help his curiosity after having a dream like that last night. So he decided to try something he read in a book. In truth he felt silly at first but between his eye lashes he saw Oliver stare with dark eyes on him and guessed he was doing something right. When he finished with his fingers Barry opened his eyes fully to see Oliver was hard. Immediately getting bashful Barry understood the real meaning of curiosity killed the cat. He begins to sputter out an excuse to go back to the library when his wrist was grabbed roughly. He only blinked and he was pinned on the bed. Oliver looked down at him annoyance evident.

“You get me riled and then you run away. I hate being teased.” Oliver growled. He then pressed his hard groin against Barry’s soft one. The touch however created a twitch of interest that grew quickly to meet the length pressed against it. Barry blushes. He has masturbated plenty but never has he been with anyone let alone a man. Yet his body reacted violently when Oliver lowers his head to Barry’s neck, nibbles sending shivers down Barry’s spine. Oliver’s hand was quick to grab Barry's clothed dick giving it a squeeze and massaging it firmly. Barry gasps and bucks at the stimulation. The temperature was getting really hot real fast in this small space.

“Hot… really hot Oli.” Barry pants out. Oliver rips his own shirt off before relieving Barry of his. The air hitting his bare skin a welcome feeling. Oliver’s attention found itself enthralled by the hardening nipples before him. His mouth takes the left as his hand takes the right. Barry was startled and aroused at the same time, never having played with his own nipples before. He goes to push Oliver off, not completely sure of what’s going on but his hands are then pinned above his head and his mouth now the center of Oliver’s attention. Barry had made out with a girl once. Iris being the only girl his age around at the church. They had kissed as teenagers in the choir room. This was nothing like that curious and slow dance of lips. This was tongue and teeth. Hard and lustful. Barry was having a hard time breathing from the massive amount of stimulation when Oliver’s hand grabbed Barry’s dick under his pants. Barry bucked and cried out at the few strokes coming all over Oliver’s hand and his own pants. Barry began to pant pitifully having seen white spots from the powerful orgasm that was still rocking his body. He felt Oliver lift himself enough to get his pants off then tossed Barry’s to the floor. Both men nude Oliver began to work Barry’s body back into arousal. Barry had no time to be embarrassed by his premature climax because when he was about to ask Oliver to wait a second, said man encased Barry’s full length in his mouth. Barry instantly became painfully hard again, hands flying to Oliver’s head. He liked and sucked the hard length to full size, tasting salt. Satisfied by Barry’s aroused state Oliver slides off him and reaches under the bed for a small box that held lube and condoms. Barry was dazed by the amount of pleasure happening but when he felt warm lubed fingers massage at his entrance fear griped him instantly. Sitting up Barry grabs Oliver’s wrist right before he was going to plunge his index finger in. Oliver's eyes meet Barry's sexual frustration already brewing.

“Wa- wait Oliver. I don’t think I can. I mean I’ve never really…” Oliver takes his finger away grabbing for the tissues he kept in the box.

“You’ve never had sex with a man?” Oliver asks not looking at him. A part of him was dissatisfied by being stopped before he even had a chance to get off but he wasn’t about to force Barry. Barry looked at Oliver while he cleaned his fingers seeing the tension in his shoulders.

“I’ve never had sex at all.” Barry blurts. His cheeks redden from the confession. A man his age being a virgin is ridiculous but being a chosen one for the book of life as a young adult ruins your chances. After all, no one wants anything to do with the holier-then-thou prophet for the end times. At least the church leaders saw to that. Yet here he was about to have sex with the very attractive Oliver and he’s ruined it because of first time nerves. Oliver was about to get up, His dick already half way soft and Barry didn’t want to let this chance go. Barry grabs Oliver’s head and kisses him forcefully. He was clumsy, trying to do what Oliver had done earlier but Oliver took his hands away to look Barry in the eyes. 

“What do you want Barry?” Barry looks into those searching blue eyes.

“Be my first.” He whispers out. Oliver looked hesitant. Barry was getting very scared he may have ruined everything and felt himself losing interest as well. Instead, Oliver takes a breath, reaching slowly for him. Oliver’s touch feels worlds different now. Controlled and careful. He takes his time going down Barry’s body giving Barry’s dick a few tugs to get him back in the right mindset. Barry smiles and goes in for another kiss. Never has Oliver been this gentle with anyone before but he would be damned to the deepest pits of hell if he were to hurt Barry on his first time. Once the two revert back into moans and the smacking of lips Oliver grabs the lube again. He then positions himself to look at Barry spread out on the mattress as he balanced on his knees.

“This will feel weird at first, maybe even hurt but you have to stay relaxed so if feels good ok Barr?” Oliver massages Barry’s entrance, Barry focusing on making himself relaxed and pliant. Oliver dips his finger in an inch for Barry’s reaction. He whimpers at the odd feeling but stays relaxed. Oliver pours more on his fingers to make sure Barry was well lubed inside and out. First finger in Barry squirmed a little at the intrusion but became used to it before long. Oliver lubes up the next finger while still inside Barry. Gently inserting the second one Barry winces at the stretch.

“Stroke yourself for me Barry.” Oliver whispers. Doing as he was told Barry did all of his favorite things to distract from Oliver’s fingers so he could stay relaxed. Oliver begins to scissor Barry to stretch for a third finger. Barry thrusts up into his own hand, feeling full and empty at the same time. Like he wanted more inside him.

“More Oliver. I need more.” Words slip out of Barry’s mouth echoing in his ear at how dirty he sounded. Oliver's cock twitched and began to weep at Barry’s words. Groaning to himself, he begins to twist his fingers around to be sure while he put on a condom. Once the condom was on Barry whimpers at the loss of fingers only to gaps out in pain as Oliver brings his tip inside and slowly tries to get his length inside Barry. Barry strokes himself faster and Oliver kisses Barry with all the passion and fervor he could give till finally he was fully buried inside Barry. The two lay there panting, hours having passed since they first started this but none of them cared or noticed because once Barry found a comfortable position he nodded to Oliver to move. Oliver tries shallow thrusts first. Gauging just how much Barry could take. Barry let go of his dick to wrap both arms around Oliver’s neck and pants with desire. Oliver, encouraged by the dirty sounds leaving Barry’s mouth begins to pull out till the tip and slams back in. Barry arches his back off the bed crying out in pleasure. Oliver alternates between shallow and fast with hard and slow driving Barry crazy with the need to release. He wanted stimulation on his dick so bad but the position was keeping his dick covered by Oliver’s body. He didn’t thing he could come like this until Oliver hits something inside him that made him see stars. Oliver smirks, realizing he found his prostate finally and begins to hit it without mercy knowing he himself was close. He then lifts himself, grabbing Barry’s legs to pull him into his lap. Barry is then lifted into Oliver’s arms to be violently impaled by his dick again and again.

“Oli- Oliver I I’m gonna cum.” Barry’s mouth is then silenced by Oliver claiming him for his final few thrusts and Oliver’s warm cum warms Barry’s insides. Barry finally came from the sensation and the friction the new position gave his dick. His seed coated both him and Oliver. The two bask in the afterglow of their orgasms till Oliver pulled himself together enough to help Barry off his now soft cock. He then digs out ample tissues so they could clean themselves off the best they could. Barry was still tired and laid back down on the bed. Oliver debated leaving now like he always did but his heart clenched at just how passionate he was only to cheapen the situation with that thought. In an attempt to ease his own heart he lays down beside Barry, taking him into his arms and sighs at just how right it felt to stay.

“Thank you.” Barry breathes into Oliver’s chest.

“No need to thank me Barry. I got something out of it too after all.” He hums into Barry’s hair and feels himself dozing. He didn’t sleep at all last night so he decided now is as good a time as any to sleep. Barry realizes Oliver was beginning to fall asleep and decided to do the same. He had never slept with anyone before and decided he really likes it with Oliver. It wasn’t till the hot day air turned cool with the setting sun did the two finally awaken. Barry was first and gently relieved himself of Oliver’s grip. Oliver squirmed into a comfortable position now absent Barry. Said man smiles at how cute it looked before he began to look at Oliver’s work bench, the only thing being cluttered with anything worth taking a look at. Barry was intrigued at the fact Oliver made his own arrows and marveled at the handy work. They were perfectly balanced and looked beautifully lethal. He then sees an old bow sitting above the work bench and a shelf and couldn’t help taking it to look closer. It was a simple wood and Barry tried drawing the bow. It was harder than he expected and nearly dropped it when Oliver startled him.

”Your stance is poor and your elbows are too high.” Barry quickly puts it up, looking at Oliver splayed across the bed. They were both still nude and Barry felt stupid for being shy but this felt oddly intimate. Oliver was not lost on the moment they were having and beckoned the younger male over. Barry walked the couple of paces it took to get in the bed and scooted into Oliver’s arms.

“Sleep well?” Barry asked innocently. Oliver nodded wistfully into his hair and knew he had to ruin it before he got too deep.

“I don’t deserve this Barry. I’m no good at relationships.” Barry’s heart almost stopped. He had innocently thought this would lead to something more but Oliver was trying to end that here and now. Something was off about his explanation though.

“Why do you not deserve me?” Barry questioned. Years of living shielded by the church and unable to live except as the book’s writing tool made Barry hard pressed to let this slip away. The first time he felt fully alive and apart of the earth he lived in. The earth he’s supposed to die for.

“I’m not a good man Barry. I kill regularly and hurt those closest to me because I can never fully trust anyone.” Barry saw the reasoning but he also saw that Oliver was only human.

“You’re a man in a world destroyed. You survive the best you can and pay for it when in an environment that doesn’t support that life style. I won’t fault you for that especially since that life style saved my life. You aren’t fully good but you aren’t fully bad. And so am I.” Oliver looks at Barry taking in his set jaw and stern eyes.

“But you are good Barry. Far better than me.” Barry shakes his head.

“I’ve killed people too for my own survival. Maybe not as many as you. But that doesn’t change a thing.” Oliver was at a loss for words. Barry, innocent and strong willed Barry, has blood on his hands.

“My point being… I’m not letting you go if the only reasoning you have is that you are a bad person because I am calling bullshit on that. And I will have you know I have a lot of patience for mistakes because that’s how I was raised. Everyone loses their way but that doesn’t mean they can’t be put back on the right path.” Oliver rarely can be made speechless. But Barry has done it again and again in just a few minutes. So instead of trying to talk how he felt, Oliver, ever the man of action, takes Barry’s mouth and claims him. Kissing him with bruising want. Barry is swept up in the passion that Oliver is trying to convey with this kiss and tries to keep up with the intensity. When a knock on the door startles them. Oliver clambers over Barry and covers him with a blanket right before the door handle twists to let someone in. Oliver pushes his body, now with pants on, against the door.

“Oli, get your dick out of whatever girl you have in there and hurry up to Father Martin and Elder Harry. Oh and find Barry. They need him too.” Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose at his sister.

“Does she walk in on you often?” Barry asks. Not offended by the first part of Thea’s words and instead trying to give Oliver a hard time.

“Get dressed, it must be important if they are dragging me into this.” Oliver tosses Barry’s clothes to him and Barry just laughs.

“You sure? You could put your dick back into me like Thea thought you were doing.” Oliver looks at him challengingly.

“Oh your ass won’t be able to handle a second round. Try to walk all the way down without limping.” And despite Barry’s pride on the line half way there Barry needed a break from the pain that was shooting up from his ass and all around his lower back.

“Don’t. Say. A. Word.” Barry hisses from his spot leaned against the wall. Oliver merely looks away and Barry swears if this was a cartoon Oliver would have a halo balance on horns right now. Once Barry is sure he can make it the rest of the way he walks as straight as he can and only relaxes upon arrival and seated in a plush chair. Distracted by his discomfort he was delayed in the uptake on a new person in the room. An older man but still younger then Father Martin and Elder Harry. He also noticed that Oliver was tense and glaring fire arrows at the guy.

“Barry this is Malcom Merlyn. Merlyn, this is Barry. The writer of the book of life.” Father Martin introduces. He wasn’t too thrilled of having another person know about the book but lets it be for now. Subconsciously scooting closer toward Oliver.

“Why is he here?” Oliver interrupts. Elder Harry smiles stiffly.

“He has word from the League. As our double agent and all. Says Ra’s now knows more about the book of life.” Barry scoots forward.

“And what might that be?” Barry asks, looking at the three of them.

“Well Writer, it would seem that the book of life must have something to do with the Lazarus pit. Ra’s has read that the final steps to revitalize the earth is to offer the book of life to the Lazarus pits.” Yes and no Barry thought. Oh how behind these people were Barry thought. “Luckily we know of one not too far from here. In what was once Gotham.” Barry’s eyes go wide. To put the book of life in those tainted waters would surely make hell on earth. Before he had a chance to interject the three were already going over plans to get him there safely and in secret. Realizing the error they were about to make and the fact no one was paying attention to him he lost his temper.

“Shut up all of you. You have no idea of the lack of information you all have. You know little of what the book of life requires to breathe life back into the earth that man destroyed in its own stupidity.” He didn’t realize he had taken the book out of his bag and that said book was pulsing. Everyone watched as his eyes turned red and his voice began to vibrate. “Still your tongues foolish humans. Leave your theories and weak attempts at keeping your lives on the ground where your corpses soon shall lie too. I am not meant for you. I am not meant for any of you. I am meant for the ones in red and those kept close to Mother Nature's womb. So sit and wait, let divine power take control and quit scrambling for what you never had from the beginning.” And with that Barry fell to his knees gasping and sweating. Realizing what happened, he tossed the book to the side and scrambled to a corner in the fetal position. Oliver was quick to grab the book before Merlyn and went over to Barry.

“What the hell happened?” Oliver asks. The other three begin to crowd around for the answer. Barry trembled but quickly got his thoughts together.

“It’s not the Lazarus pits. It’s something like them but pure. If you were to put the book in one of the many Lazarus pits it would be hell on earth.” Father Martin cleared his throat.

“What did you mean by those in red and Mother Nature's womb?” Barry gulps. Never having wanted anyone to know the true horrors of what he knew so far.

“A Writer uses their own blood to write in the book who has died. It’s been this way since the dawn of man apparently. Those in red are allowed unto heaven while those black shall be cast down for the evil seeds they have sewn. Or at least that’s how the elders back in central explained it.” Oliver reaches forward.

“But I had seen brown before too.” Barry shrugs.

“They have their theories but weren’t sure about the brown. Said it was as good as black but I don’t think so. In truth no one really knows what happens when I get it to the holy waters it needs. In fables it’s called the fountain of youth. Ra’s is wrong to think the Lazarus pits are the same with the evil power that flows in it.” Barry picks himself up but he felt painfully violated by the book. He resented that it took control of him like that. Said those things. Oliver offers the bag to Barry and he almost denies it but knows he can’t escape it.

“So we need to find the fountain of youth.” Merlyn muses out loud. “Well, I’ll see what I can dig up in the League.” Elder Harry moves to the computer on the desk.

“I’ll inform Cisco to get Felicity to get ready to hack into A.R.G.U.S.” Barry couldn’t stand it any longer. They were all in denial it seemed from what he had told them. Even if they find it, Barry won’t be rid of this till every last one of them were written into the book. He shouldn’t have come here. He shouldn’t have fallen for Oliver. Barry rushes out to hide away in his research in the library. Oliver follows close behind, worried for Barry who apparently didn’t hear him calling for him. Oliver finally was able to catch him when they made it to the library. Barry had grabbed a book and was about to throw it when Oliver caught his wrist and brought him to his chest and Barry cried. He finally cried for the curse he was forced to bare. The family and friends he had lost. The trauma from being almost killed so often and finally for Oliver and the people at the church he will lose when he carries out his duty. Oliver holds him till he begins to get sick from how much he cries and tries to get him to stop and to breath. When Barry finally quiets he pulls back to look at Oliver.

“I’m no good for you. Everyone I know and love will die. How is that for good reasoning?” he tossed Oliver’s thoughts back in his face. And though Oliver knew he was right. He didn’t care.

“Even if I die, I will make damn sure I’m the last one standing for you.” Barry hiccups at the new bout of tears that want to flow but he keeps them at bay for the simple need of Oliver’s lips against his. They just moved their lips against one another’s. They wanted intimacy when they knew a timer was ticking down too fast against them. When Barry felt stable enough to get back on his feet he tells Oliver he needs to get back to his research. This also would mean Oliver should get on patrol but he wasn’t willing to leave Barry after all that has happened. So instead he opts to pull a book from his stack and reads with him curled in his lap. Together they work through books after books, Oliver much slower than Barry but still making head way. His motivation being a kiss from Barry every few pages. The night passes with them undisturbed and Oliver only left to get them food and water. When Barry got up to gather more books for their now empty pile he came back to find Oliver asleep with a book over his face. He couldn’t contain the laughter that burst forth and startled him awake. Oliver smiled up at Barry, fully content that Barry was laughing at his expense.

“We should take a break. Wanna take a bath?” Oliver pushes himself up and nods at Barry’s proposal. They make their way to the bathing area early in the morning before anyone would wake and take their time to wash in the steam filled room. Oliver slides from his shower nozzle to wash Barry’s back and his hands moved lowed to get between his cheeks.

“You are still lose from yesterday.” He hums.

“You are insatiable.” Barry teases and guides his hand out while he turns the water off. Oliver follows, eyes planted on his pale ass. Barry turns to watch Oliver get into the tub with him and begins to massage his own body slowly till he gets precariously close to his hips. Oliver watches his hands till they finally dip down to begin to stroke himself. “You hate to be teased.” Barry parrots. Not giving a damn if someone comes in or not Oliver pounces. Barry gasps when he is turned to bend against the side of the tub, ass barely out of the water. Barry hears the water splashing as Oliver strokes himself to his full size and immediately sheathing himself in Barry’s heat. Barry gasps at the fast thrust but gathers himself to take all of what Oliver was giving. It was a lot rougher this time. More primal and Barry loved it. He loved feeling Oliver’s strength and hearing just how desperate he was to be inside him.  Barry reaches for himself but before he could start stroking Oliver grabs him and pins his hands against the tub. Then he feels Oliver ram against his prostate. Barry knew he could cum just from those perfect thrusts that were abusing his spot so deliciously. With just a few minutes in Barry comes into the water. Oliver wasn’t far behind from the stimulation of Barry’s pulsing walls squeezing his member. Once Oliver slides out Barry turns for his turn to devour his mouth. The two didn’t have long before the door opens and they fall apart before the intruder comes in.

“You two are up early.” Ray says with Mick and Leonard trailing behind looking much more tired and unhappy to be out of bed. Leonard makes a show to sniff the air. Mick snickers.

“Perhaps you should just take a shower Ray. Mick and I want coffee right now anyway.” Ray, oblivious to the two’s implications shushes them and says he’ll make it fast. Oliver motions for Barry it was time to leave and they get out. Barry felt uncomfortable at the other two eyeing him and scurried out much fast then Oliver who sounds like he was growling threats for only them to hear. Once out and clothed the two walk toward breakfast and coffee.

“We should go back to the library after we eat.” Barry says distractedly. Oliver turns to see Barry lost in thought.

“What’s on your mind?” Barry shrugs.

“I have a theory.” Oliver raises his eyebrow so he would continue. “The fountain of youth is a blatant myth because it was actually named wrong in the first place. Documents have shown it should have been called something more of the spring of life.” He pauses to wave and smile at the Lance sisters heading toward training.

“So we are looking for a spring of life.” Oliver prods. Barry nods.

“It just kind of reminded me of something my mother told me. How all living things are connected in the streams of life energy.”

“If we could follow said stream we could find the spring it empties out at.” Oliver was vaguely following but he was never one for spiritual things. More concerned with what was in front of him. Barry pauses at the table not really seeing breakfast.

“I need a minute.” He leaves Oliver to gather the food and heads back to the library. Once alone among the books and flames Barry takes out the book. He looks at the leather and follows the light designs that nearly blended into the leather.  He traces each line but the cracks in it were faded and he was barely able to tell the difference between age and design. Then an idea struck. He went over to the reading table and finds the ink bottle with the quill that he thought was a little much for aesthetic. He pours the contents over the book and takes a bundle of papers to wipe off the cover as best he could. It was then that the design started to make since. The lines were finally able to be seen fully to reveal an abstract woman clutching a large belly filled with a tree. Barry was lost in his pondering, trying to remember things his mother and father taught but trying to reach past all the garbled end of times teachings of the church elders was so hard. It was like trying to hear someone whispering over loud music.

“Barry are you ok?” Oliver almost drops the food when Barry literally jumps. Barry runs a hand through his hair and breathes a heavy sigh. Oliver then notices the mess and ponders the image he sees. “Why is there a pregnant woman on the book of life?” Barry collapses in the chair in frustration.

“I have no idea but I know it’s important and I can’t figure out why it’s important.” Oliver moves the mess and sits a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of Barry.

“Eat, you’ll feel better.” Barry smiles gratefully and the two eat side by side, Barry taking it slow for once. Barry had finished up after Oliver, and was about to get up for gathering another pile of books when Diggle bursts in.

“Oliver, we have trouble.” Oliver shoots up, already walking toward Diggle, Barry calling out for an explanation.

“It’s the League of Assassins man. They’ve gotten past the scouts. Ra’s is outside. He demands the book and its bearer or he will storm this place.” Oliver looks to Barry.

“I’ll send you out with Thea and Roy. They can’t get their hands on the book.” Barry didn’t like the plan but knew he had a duty to the book or not only does everyone die but hell comes to earth. Barry runs with the older two males and only parts when he sees Thea and Roy. Oliver stops him before the trio could run off.

“I don’t want to leave you Oliver.” He closes his eyes to stave off his desire to just run with him.

“I have to make sure everyone gets out through the tunnels. You three take the bikes and we will meet up outside the city.” Oliver bites his lip before letting himself fall into Barry for one last embrace before they leave each other. Barry takes off with Thea and Roy toward the garage. He stops in his tracks looking at a bike, realizing he doesn’t know how to drive one and Roy pulls him toward the three wheeled bike.

“Easier to drive, less need for balance but go easy on the curves.” Barry nods starting the thing according to Roy's instructions and accepting the helmet from Roy. Once the trio storms out of the garage Barry was glad for the helmet shielding him from the sand. The sun was already creeping high into the sky and beating down on them as they road against the wind.

“There might be a sand storm coming guys. Stay sharp.” Thea commands over the coms in the helmets. Roy pipes up minutes later.

“We have a tail on us. Three horses four o’clock.” Barry looks in that general direction to see them spitting up dust to his right.

“Are we gonna try and shake them?” he asks. Thea laughs over the line.

“How well do you think you can drive?” she challenges. Barry speeds up till he is beside her.

“I’ll keep up.” He states. Thea gives a yell for them to follow her and off they go through sand dunes that have piled up in alley ways and around a course that looked man made on the main road. “What is all this?” he asks.

“Training grounds for our riders.” Roy supplies. Barry drives up a ramp and flies a small distance to a raised platform that guides him to a roof that Thea had already cleared. Roy bringing up the rear shooting a few arrows at their assailants. One hits its mark in a man’s stomach. Barry already feels his wrist itching. Thea calls over the mic.

“We will go to the battle grounds. Roy can I trust you to get the last two there?” Roy scoffs in Barry’s ear.

“With my eyes closed.” In the distance Barry sees a structure half buried in sand but still huge. They make their way there and Barry wonders if they actually lost the pursuers and wouldn’t have to fight anymore. When they get down off the roof tops and in a clearing he was proven wrong. A large truck rams past a dune followed by multiple four wheelers. Thea curses loudly.

“Raiders.” She growls. Barry can’t believe the shit luck they have run into.

“The League must have recruited them for the numbers.” Roy says.

“Well what do we do now?” Thea and Roy are silent in thought as they continue to drive toward the arena.

“How well do you know the area?”

“Not well. Oliver found me at a gas station just outside of town.”

“Can you get back to the gas station?” Thea asks.

“My eyes were closed going to the church.” Thea hums.

“From what I know we only have one gas station right outside of town within a short distance from the church and in Oliver’s area of patrol.” Roy muses out loud. “I once took his area when he was injured.” Thea tells him to give Barry directions from the battle grounds. The rest of the way was tense with Barry trying to memorize the directions given to him till they break through the doors of the stadium. Once inside Barry realizes it’s a ball field from years past. They continue to drive at full speed through the halls till they reach the actual sand buried field and that’s when the three separate. Barry continuing on the opposite exit from where they came in while Roy and Thea get ready to fight the raiders.

“Try to keep up this time.” Thea teases while skidding in a circle to face where the raiders will enter at. Roy shakes his head pulling up beside her.

“At least leave some for me so I don’t feel so left out.” He takes his helmet off to give her a kiss. Thea slides off her helmet to oblige him, nibbling his lip before they get back to business. An explosion booms dust into the arena. Roy and Thea trigger their infra-red rigged visors. Kicking into gear Thea goes left, Roy right. Raiders blind and not knowing the two can still see, charge in looking for blood. The truck flies in and Thea jumps from her bike to the hood. Her trench coat takes up the entirety of the windshield and right as the driver goes to shoot her she jumps on top of the hood to fly off the back a few feet from her bike. The driver left to run right into the concrete wall. Roy goes on his back wheel to land the front against a man and flips the back toward a four wheeler. He connects and sends the two on it flying. He then spears the two passing them for his next victim. Thea takes her bow and notches an explosive arrow. Her aim was at a group of riders charging on foot. They explode in a fiery display of body parts. Roy rigs his bike to explode and ejects himself just before impact to a jeep filled with five more raiders. With a final deafening explosion Roy waves in the clearing dust for Thea to come pick him up.

“You just had to sacrifice your bike.” She scolds, smiling all the while under her helmet. Roy turns off his infra-red. 

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for cuddling you in bitch seat.” Before he could mount the bike an arrow protrudes from Roy’s chest sending him to the ground. Thea cries out in anger and despair, looking toward the darkness of the fields inner walls.

“He was no good for you daughter.”

“I’ll fucking kill you Merlyn!” Thea rips off her helmet and charges toward Merlyn on her bike rigged to explode.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry could hear the echo of explosions behind him and the dull thrum of pain signaling it was almost time again. He tries to distract himself by repeating the directions in his head word for word. Eventually he made it to the station, pausing a moment seeing the decaying bodies of the men who tried to take him. Feeling no pity for them and taking comfort in knowing their names were in black he goes inside to where he sees what was left of the camp he made that night before. His hand erupted into pain and he knew he couldn’t fight it as his sight was lost to white. Possessed once again, Barry takes his blood crusted pocket knife, slashing a gash so familiar into his wrist and bringing forth his pen with blood as its ink. The Book breathes open to the last few pages left and Barry writes. Red, black and brown names fill a half page and once Barry was finished he looked them over before shutting the book. His heart stops at the names he read. Malcom Merlyn. Felicity Smoak. Roy Harper. Thea Queen. Tears sting his eyes as his hands traced the last two. Malcom being the only black and Felicity being red.

“Why brown?” he mumbles closing the book. Once the lock clicks shut Barry feels a shock go from his hand all the way till it disrupts his mind. A flash of light and Barry opens his eyes to see the cloudless blue sky. Confused, and on edge he slowly lifts himself. His hands rub against grass covering moist earth. Barry recognized the garden. It was his mother’s. He was back at home. Looking around Barry’s eyes land on a woman with long brown hair and in a white dress. Barry gets up to jog over to his mother.

“Mother earth is pregnant with life.” He pauses, looking down at his mother.

“What do you mean?” Footsteps come up from behind him and Barry turns to see his father, all smiles.

“Father of the heavens. Mother of the earth. The womb's waters flow into a spring of life for the book of children to be read again.” Barry didn’t remember the elders ever preaching things like this. Always sins this, forsaken that. Barry turns to watch as his father brings his mother to stand from the flower bed and when she turns Barry falters, staring at a very pregnant belly. But a tree design was covering her skin.

“Follow the veins of life to the womb of Mother Nature and the earth will rise again with her chosen children.” His mother says. The setting around him begins to fade away.

“The children of God will go unto heaven while the offspring of evil falls to darkness.” Red. Black. And Brown. Barry gasps realizing he was back on the bike. His head felt light, like it was wanting to fly away. He rubs his eyes, sensitive even in the setting sun and when he opens them again he sees water. Mini streams of flowing water, like veins. Tucking his messenger bag to rest against his bike, Barry follows the streams toward the empty desert that separates Central from Star. As he went he saw the veins get bigger and bigger while the water got faster and faster. As the moon began to rise Barry noticed he was trapped between two large veins that were getting bigger in width, taking away his dry ground. Right before the two intersected he slammed to a stop. Breathing hard Barry dismounts. He touches the water. Cool to the touch and almost looked glowing. Suddenly a rumble shakes the earth beneath him. Falling on his ass Barry looks around himself but nothing came after. Brushing it off he takes a step into the water and then another. It was up to his calf but the current was strong. He had to take it slow to prevent himself from falling. His pace didn’t get him but a few miles when the moon claimed the sky and lit his way in silver light. Sighing, Barry stops, massaging his wrist feeling the soreness.

“Why are so many people dying all of a sudden.” Even if everyone at the church had died it shouldn’t have triggered another episode right after another. Unless it wasn’t just at the church that was dropping like flies. Barry begins to ponder just how many people on earth were clinging to life. And was filled with dread.

“Everyone must die, for rebirth.” Barry bit his lip, anger filling his chest to the point he couldn’t breathe. With a growl of pure rage, Barry takes the book of life and throws it. Further down he sees the current taking the book away and Barry feels very weak very fast. Moving without a choice he follows the damned thing trying to grab it before the separation kills him. He finds himself sprinting and barely able to catch up with it till he makes a final effort and throws himself to land on it. He barely misses it and he scrambles just enough to reach it with his long arms. Groaning in relief and annoyance he lays in the stream, book clutched to his chest.

“I don’t want to kill everyone…” he wasn’t sure if he was begging for this to stop but he felt torn between continuing or not. Would everyone still die if he turned around? Getting up Barry looks left and right. To give up, or not to give up. Despite all the blood he felt was on his hands Barry still had hope. Hope that there will be something after. That he will see Oliver again. He forced himself to continue on in the stream that was now all connected as far as the eye could see. Then, a rumbling reaches his ears from behind him. He turns to see a familiar form on a familiar bike riding on the streams. He couldn’t help the smile that forms on his face. When he pulls beside Barry Oliver takes his helmet off, dismounting the machine to embrace him and press his lips to Barry’s. Barry let himself get swept away in Oliver’s current. Away from all the pain. The burden. Once parted Oliver holds Barry out arm’s length.

“We have to hurry, Ra’s is just behind me with a group of his best to get you and the book. He plans to use it with the Lazarus waters he has in a bottle.” Barry’s blood runs cold. Despite not wanting to continue for fear of Oliver dying before his eyes he knew what Ra’s would do would leave no room for hope. They go to get on Oliver’s bike but it was entangled in veins of water that crept on it. It encases the thing till all he sees is glowing water then it’s like gravity came back on to reveal an all-black horse with eyes that held stars. “Magic makes no sense.” Oliver grumbles.

“Don’t waste time trying to make sense of it. Just have faith and let it go.” Barry clambers on top, thankful for his long everything. Oliver hops on behind him as if he has done this before. “How do you work this thing?” Barry looks to Oliver but the horse takes off at a full gallop and for some reason they both stayed on. As if an invisible force was holding them steady.  More rumbling gets closer behind them and Barry cranes his neck to see a gang of motorcycles. And a few horses with riders. Ra’s being one of them leading the charge. “Oliver what do we do?” Not even a second later, Oliver was mounted backwards and taking aim as they got dangerously close. Letting an arrow fly after another he makes to cyclists fall. He notices the veins that began to fill with blood disconnected and dried up.

“Barry, you know more about magic then I do.” Barry scoffs saying that doesn’t mean much. “Ok, well. What happens if one too many streams dry up? Because apparently this water doesn’t like corpses.” Barry’s jaw drops and looks behind him to Oliver.

“No killing Oliver.” Oliver groans.

“So what do you want me to do?” Barry chews his lip.

“Let it be.” Is all he could say and so Oliver turns, holding onto Barry tightly. Strangely enough they never got too close and Barry noticed a storm quickly surrounding them. Looking forward, Barry also notices a light filling the darkened sky. “I think we made it.” Barry whispers. Oliver looks over Barry’s shoulder and as they got closer he saw the light surrounding a single tree he thinks was called a willow. Once at the edge of the spring Barry sees ripples going toward the tree.

“Well, finish it Barry.” Oliver urges. Barry shakes his head wrist throbbing.

“It’s not time yet.” Barry whispers, choking back a sob. Thunder rumbles loudly over them. The league crosses the dune and lands on all white sand almost like marble. Then lightning strikes down all those on foot, leaving nothing but dust in its wake. A grey smudge on all white. Barry cries out and knows this is the last time. Looking at Oliver while he digs for his knife Barry cries out to him.

“Be the last one. Please, don’t leave me alone till the very end.” Barry begs before the blade rips one last time into his wrist. Pulling out the pen Barry kneels in the shallow waters with the book floating easily on top. Open to the last few pages. Barry writes seeing nothing and Oliver kisses his forehead in good bye.

“You’re not touching him.” Ra’s pulls out a vile of green liquid shining like a glow stick.

“I don’t have to. All I need is to put this in at the source.” Oliver notches three arrows and strikes three on horseback. Before they could reach the ground arms reach up from the white sand and drag them below. He was about to aim for the last two but the horses take off with them, throwing them into the air and another couple of bolts of lightning chars them. Now against one another Oliver unsheathes his sword to push back Ra’s. Ra’s takes his own sword and blocks Oliver easily, slicing his arm. Oliver quickly turns before he got too far away and nicks his side. Ra’s growls.

“Getting old Ra’s.”

“That was all luck.” He waits for Oliver to charge but instead they dance around each other. Ra’s makes a dash for the spring but is knocked to the side by Oliver. Oliver sacrificed his footing and feels a deep gash slice up his side. He takes an arrow and shoves it into Ra’s side, using the momentum to push himself away. Ra’s lets out a roar of pain and anger but keeps himself under control. Charging Oliver on his weak side. Oliver barely parries it only to have Ra’s rush him and shove the sword through his chest. Oliver didn’t really feel it. The only thing he had going through his mind was that he failed Barry. His eyes slide to the side to see Barry, in a pool of blood and water still writing. Moaning, he moves off the sword, surprising Ra’s enough that he didn’t block the sword that went through his own chest. As he fell a hole in the earth opens to swallow him down a deep crater. Oliver stumbles, reaching to his chest. His blood was bubbling out fast and he felt his head swim.

“Oliver!” rings in his ears but like he was in a tunnel. He vaguely saw Barry reaching for him, writing hand tracing letters carefully. Barry wailed when Oliver fell to the ground trying to reach him but his hand forced to finish the last name. His eyes traced the letters that were being written so beautifully in red that quickly dries to brown. Oliver Queen. Barry’s tears filled the pages smudging the names written and for a second he thought he saw the book tremble before it started to close itself. As if it too mourned his death. Before it did, it opened up to the first page. There, written in white on tanned paper was his name. Crying and now confused he watched the book close and be carried by the current to the tree. Desperation took hold and Barry didn’t know why but he went after the book. 

“Bring him back. You killed him so bring him back.” Barry begged swimming till his feet connected with a root and he kicked off. The book was just out of reach before he found himself swallowed up into the core of the tree. All he saw was black. Endless and overwhelming. Till a voice fills his ears.

“Come home Slugger.” Barry opens his eyes and sees his mother and father waiting by the tree that he thought he just got swallowed by. The fields were endless silver grass and golden leaves on trees. His mother reaches for him but he can’t seem to muster the strength to meet her half way.

“Oliver.” They look at him then at each other to share a knowing smile.

“Love so pure and so freely that you live with no regrets darling.” His mother says. She points toward a hole in the tree's trunk. “Run Barry.” She whispers in his ear as he passes. His father ruffles his hair before he runs into the darkness of the tree’s hollow till he feels his feet get swept out from under him and he was falling.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Barry if you sleep out here you’ll get a sun burn.” A warm hand brushes hair out of his eyes and he opens them to be blinded by the sun. Raising his hand to block it Barry sees Oliver’s face come into view to block the sun. “I get you get lost in your studies but please come back inside when you get tired.” He was smiling, so effortlessly Barry was caught between shock and pure bliss. Shooting up, remembering what had happened he looks Oliver over, touching his chest and nearly ripping his button down off. Oliver takes his hands laughing till he sees the tears. “What’s wrong Barr?” His hand comes up to cup his cheek and Barry leans against it.

“You- Oliver you died and had a hole in your chest. The world had ended.” Barry stumbles out, confused. Because right behind Oliver was a large estate and beneath them was grass.

“Barry that was a nightmare.” Barry shakes his head.

“That’s impossible.” He mumbles to himself looking at the tree that was in the center of the spring of life and what he ran through to get back to him. Giving up his family for Oliver. He reaches his hand up to touch the willow’s bark. His breath hitches when he saw the familiar scar. Oliver snatches his hand looking at it.

“What happened?” it was a growl of protectiveness. A sound he was more used to hearing then the laugh that came out of him before.

“You don’t know?” Oliver looks at Barry quizzically then a light flips in his head.

“This is something big I should remember?” Oliver scratches his head but then a beeping has him reaching in his pocket. “Queen?” He listens for a minute then hangs up with an ‘I’ll be there.’ He looks at Barry, feeling like someone left out of an important story. He was about to ask but Barry shakes his head.

“I’d actually rather leave the past where it is.” Oliver rubs Barry’s cheek giving him a kiss.

“I need to go to into town. After the apocalyptic natural disasters worldwide I can’t seem to catch a break.” He stands helping Barry to his feet. “I’ll be home as soon as I’m done coordinating relief efforts with the few survivor colonies that made it.” Barry gaps at him as he walks away.

“Rebirth. Wasn’t what I was expecting.” He fingers his own red button up and glances at his blue jeans when Thea calls from the balcony.

“Barry, Caitlin is here to discuss the alternate what-you-call-it with you.” Barry waves back.

“Be there in a second.” Barry takes a moment to look at the book that was eerily similar to the book of life but the etchings were of an infant cradled in a flower. He picks it up and reads the first bit.

_“After a great sacrifice comes great harvest. When all life ceases a new one can be born again. A messenger of true hope can be the one to guide the new children to a better ending. A soul as white as snow chosen in the book of life for Mother Nature’s chosen. For let the heavens keep the angels and the darkness its evil. Let the mother nurture those meant for the earth.”_


End file.
